1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for giving audible messages.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a self contained device for giving audible messages to occupants of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a eat belt in an automobile for a means of preventing serious injury and death has been an undisputed fact since their first introduction. Since then, considerable energies have been focused on encouraging non-wearers to wear seat belts. These efforts have included extensive promotional campaigns, vehicle-installed warning buzzers and lights, passive restraint systems, and even fines. Unfortunately, thousands of lives are still lost every year that could have been saved by buckled seat belts.
Many people simply forget to wear their seat belts. Vehicle-installed warning lights and buzzers were intended as reminders to otherwise forgetful passengers. These indicators were viewed by many motorists as annoyances and were, in many cases, disconnected, thereby defeating their purpose.
Known synthesized voice systems are available and are largely well-received by most people. Telephone numbers are being given by synthesized voices, soda machines are suggesting different selections, and not virtually all car manufacturers offer automobiles with a synthesized voice to warn the motorist of various conditions, such as keys left in the ignition, 10W oil, and the like. The synthesized voice is being used to remind motorists to secure their seat belts. This approach is apparently better received and is resulting in a considerably greater number of motorists securing their seat belts.
While the use of synthesized voice systems for warning motorists to secure their set helt has been proven successful and necessary, a problem exists with the millions of older vehicles on the roads today with systems which are inadequate, disconnected or nonexistent.
Another consideration is that a driver may want to warn his passengers to buckle their seat belts well into their journey. Commercially available systems do not give the driver an opportunity to re-announce the warning to these delinquent passengers.
Accordingly, there exists a need for providing vehicles, seat belt systems that have the ability to be operated at will.
Numerous innovations for self contained devices or giving audible messages to occupants of vehicles have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to he used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address they would no the suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofor described.